The Games We Play
by lupin's-wolvesbain
Summary: Do you remember that game we used to play when we were kids B? The one where we would hold our breath until we passed out? Then you'd always get scared and call Mom and I'd get in to trouble? she remembered all right .......


AN: i know i know i should really update my other stories before i start a new one but hey, its a one shot ^.^ forgive me puhweesssseeeeeee? cumon its Ginger Snaps, what could be better? so you can take this one of two ...well no...just one way. and its a bit of a taboo story subject...material stuffs idk XD but basically... kinda rough and chopy but it's 5:06 am and im tired will fix later if needed

this story is COMPLETELY FUCKED... well not really lol just a little weird lol so read on if u dare.

tehe on with the story!

__________________________________________________________

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

She could feel the fire making its way through her body as the monkshood entered her veins. Beside her Ginger watched, her face set in her ever present smirk. Sometimes She wondered if she was really there or just a side effect of the poison she called a cure.

"Do you remember that game we used to play when we were kids B? The one where we would hold our breath until we passed out? Then you'd always get scared and call Mom and I'd get in to trouble?That game really sucked" her voice seemed far off, dulled by the fire that had now spread to the rest of her body, causing painful convulsions. Even with the pain she could still see the distant memory her words had brought on.

she remembered all right

---------------------

------------

Burning.

She could feel the despised sensation rearing its ugly head. It always started with burning. "you don't need it" she told herself silently, willing the pain away, but even in her head she sounded week. It always happened this way. She was fighting an impossible battle, one she never had and never would win. Her defeat was always the same. It started with burning, moved on quickly to dizziness and halted abruptly at panic only to end in failure.

Still she clung desperately to the burning desperation clawing at her chest and prayed she had the strength to not give in. 'not this time' the thought held no determination, only numb emptiness. how pathetic that she couldn't even convince herself. The burning intensified, her body screaming in protest at the deprivation of its life. Now came the dizziness. She could feel her body shaking, but still she held on. 'what would ginger say if she knew you were giving up this easy.' the thought was a last ditch effort, her way of slapping herself in the face. she knew exactly what ginger would say, the same thing she always said.

"Pathetic" Her voice sounded far away and it took her a minuet to realize that she had failed miserably once again. The burning in her lungs seemed to be taking forever to dim as she sucked down the bittersweet air. her vision swam before her as she attempted to stay upright. she couldn't look at her sister. She knew she would be staring at her with cold eyes full of disappointment. she had failed; just like always.

"tell me B...how long was that exactly?" For once her voice wasn't laced with cynicism or disdain. There was an odd softer tone to it that Brigitte couldn't quite place. She tried to think back but her mind was fuzzy, she had lost count after awhile."Not everyone is as spectacular at suffering as you Ginger" despite the thick sarcasm Ginger could tell her sister was joking. Slowly Brigitte glanced up through shaggy bangs to see a ghost of a smile on her sisters face. She couldn't help but let the corners of her lips twitch upward into a matching grin.

"wanna see if i can beat my old record?" the smile instantly vanished from her face and the panic she had experienced moments ago took on a whole new reason. "you can't beat passing out Ginger" even though she had intended for it to be harsh it came out as more of a sarcastic whisper. As soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. one glance at Ginger told her that she saw it as a challenge. Instantly the panic began clawing at her chest like a ravenous beast desperate to be released.

"Awe B don't you like watching me turn blue?" Ginger asked sweetly, her voice laced with venomous mirth. Before she even had a chance to reply Ginger has sucked in a large gulp of air and gracefully closed her eyes. It wasn't really as comical as one might think. She didn't puff out her cheeks and turn all different shades of purple and blue like on the cartoons. one might even had mistaken her for being asleep...or dead. That thought made the panic in her chest so much worse and she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips.

"this is fucked Ginger....stop it" her voice sounded more pleading than demanding, the only response out of her sister was a simple yet effectively rude hand gesture. She didn't know why it made her panic so badly when Ginger did things like this... well that was an ought right lie. She knew exactly why, and that thought killed her.

Precious seconds ticked by and she watched on in morbid fascination unable to tear her eyes away. She could see her sister beginning to sway "Ginger just...fucking stop it already" she could feel the tears threatening to spill, but she wouldn't let Ginger see her cry. she was stronger than that. This time she did open her eyes, just a crack and with one last look that clearly said "if you tell Pam I'll kill you" she slunk to the floor, her breathing quickly evening out.

She let the tears fall now, crawling weekly to her sisters side. deep down she knew everything would be fine. she could see the gentle rise and fall of her sisters chest. The truth was that sometimes she loved these moments just as much as she feared them.

Brushing a strand of soft red hair out of the way, she studied the features before her."you're so...." She closed her mouth. She had tried and failed may times to find a word that fit her sister. the truth was that there was no proper definition. although "fucked" seemed to fit nicely, not that she was any better.

After she had finally gotten used to the panicking and stopped going to Pam, she started using these rare moments as a sort confession. She told her all the things she just wasn't brave enough to tell her while she was conscious...well not everything.

"Sometimes i just wish....." she couldn't bring herself to say it...even as ginger lay beside her, her dark lashes laying gently against her ivory skin, her breathing peaceful and even, unaware of everything; she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she settled for saying something she'd said a thousand times. "I'm so afraid...that one day you wont wake back up....that one day we're going to play this stupid game....and I'm going to loose you." She couldn't help but allow the emotions to run through her freely. when Ginger was there....she had to be strong.....strong for Ginger.

With shaky fingers she reached towards the unconscious redhead, her pale skin glinting in the dim basement lighting and latched their fingers together, freezing as the fingers twitched and stilled almost instantly, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Her nerves only calming when she was sure that her sister was still asleep."If only you knew Ginger" She could feel the familiar burn or tears as she forced herself to look away.'your so pathetic' she thought bitterly, lashing out at herself mentally. sighing she lifted her sisters limp body as best she could and laid it gently in her bed.

She could remember how may times she had longed to crawl in beside her, yet had never given in to the urge. 'she'll never know' she thought, fighting the internal struggle within her conscience, the peaceful expression on Gingers face quickly made the decision for her and she slipped in next to her careful not to wake her. Silently she stared, tracing the features similar to yet so unlike her own. how long had she dreamed of holding her close and not being rejected, being held back with just as much tenderness. not fearing judgment or scorn.

She hated herself for thinking it, wished that the feelings would go away...but they never did. Biting her lip roughly she turned and faced the wall staring blankly ahead."If only you knew how totally fucked i really am"

Even to her own ears she sounded broken, she closed her eyes to the tears and let them fall freely ,only to have them shoot open, her back stiffening as she felt a pair of small strong arms circle around her waist. "We're BOTH pretty fucked 'B" She could feel Gingers breath blow gently against her ear as she whispered in her ear, the breath was replaced with a quick peck of soft lips against her temple only seconds later she felt soft hair nuzzle against the crook of her neck. "night B"

she could feel the heat radiating from her face and she was sure Ginger could feel her heart pounding in her chest... If she did she did a good job at hiding it. And there in the dark of her basement,she was held just as she had always dreamed, without fear or judgment no less innocent than when they were kids...just her and ginger... together forever

and although that night was never mentioned again and Ginger had long forgotten. She remembered...and she would always remember so much more than Ginger could ever know.

_____________________________________________________________

AN: odd i know, it started off as being Brigitte being jealous of ginger and somehow morphed into this odd ass ball of fucked. i like it i guess...idk XD never a fan of incest but then again the way i saw it as i was writing it it was more of a platonic love....well not platonic but ya know not sisterly or that of lovers but an entirley difrent stronger kinda love...hmm. ah well anough with my ranting lol


End file.
